Rêve de femme
by Nocake4you
Summary: Elle est revenu à Konoha avec une seule idée en tête : le retrouver. Mais voilà, il n'y est plus. Et pire encore.


Ohayo People :p

Ceci n'est pas ma première fic sur Naruto, mais la première que je poste ici. Après avoir visité les pages du site, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de poster une de mes fics ici ( non, partez pas tout de suite, j'ai pas fini XD )

Alors, voilà le premier chapitre d'une histoire banale, franchement. Mais j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même :D

Ah oui, au fait…

**Auteur** : Y a que moi !

**Genre** : De la romance bien sûr ! Puis du géneral sinon.

**Couple** : Vous verrez :p

**Disclaimers** : A part la jolie blonde, tout les persos sont à leurs créateurs dont je n'ai nullement besoin de rappeler le nom.

**Music-Box** : Avril Lavigne – Things I'll never say

Je tiens à signaler que je vais commencer les Next-Gen et que j'écrirais au fur et à mesure… J'essaie aussi de me documenter un maximum pour ne pas faire d'erreur de scénario mais d'après mon idée, il y en aura au moins une volontaire pour bien adapter l'histoire en fonction des circonstances . Donc, s'il y a des erreurs à ce niveau ou si ça vous plait pas, vous pouvez me le dire/ me balancer des tomates/ me découper à la hache/ me faire frire. ( Ben quoi ? Au moins je vous laisse entière liberté de critique XD )

Enfin, pour faire ça, il faut laisser une review.

Bonne lecture !

**XXXX**

_Ceux qui n'ont jamais connu ce sentiment, ou qui n'en ont connu qu'une partie, un effleurement, ne peuvent pas le décrire. Ils en parlent comme de quelque chose de magnifique, qui rend heureux, qui nous fait pousser des ailes, qui fait que l'on ne peut que penser à ça. Quelque chose d'irrationnel… Quelque chose que personne ne peut comprendre exactement, mais que tout le monde peut ressentir._

_Mais l'amour n'est pas toujours comme ça._

_Parfois, il peut nous faire ressentir les pires souffrances, nous comprimer le cœur comme un étau et nous faire dépérir complètement, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Un manque d'oxygène, une asphyxie. Un conte de fées qui vire au cauchemar…_

_Pour définir cette contre face de ce sentiment, on utilise l'expression « un chagrin d'amour » . Comme si résumer cela en un mot en effaçait un peu la douleur, en barrait une extrémité._

_Quelquefois, l'amour peut aussi faire commettre un meurtre. Là, on parle de « crime passionnel »._

_L'amour est à double tranchant. _

_Certaines personnes le comprennent._

_D'autres pas._

_Et souvent, il faut du temps pour comprendre…_

**XXXX**

-Et de là, vous pouvez voir le village de Konoha et le portail, fermé à cette heure-ci je suppose. En passant par cette colline, vous pourrez longer une forêt qui mène à l'entrée.

-Je vous remercie pour avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour me montrer le chemin… J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé ?

-Vous pensez ! Je n'ai pratiquement aucun boulot à l'auberge comme vous avez pu le voir, et une bonne marche ça vivifie… Surtout en compagnie d'une belle demoiselle…

Satoshi Kurogane (1) regarda la demoiselle qu'il accompagnait sur les chemins du village voisin lui sourire poliment, comme elle devait le faire pour tous les garçons qui lui disaient ce genre de choses : elle devait vraiment penser que les hommes n'étaient pas du tout originaux. (2)

A 35 ans et une dizaine d'années de pratique, le jeune aubergiste savait parfaitement comment flatter la clientèle. Un compliment de ce genre devenait habituel dans sa bouche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude par contre, c'était de conduire manuellement une voyageuse là ou elle voulait aller. Bizarrement, il avait délaissé son travail juste pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

Peut-être l'étrange pouvoir d'attraction qui se dégageait de cette fille en était la cause…

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. De longs cheveux dorés arrêtaient leur course au bas de son dos, simplement coiffés avec un nœud noir visible sur son front, une boucle de la taille d'une main, mais qui ne tombait pas malgré son poids. Le plus surprenant dans son visage devait être ses yeux. L'aubergiste en avait déjà vu, des femmes avec des regards magnifiques, mais celle-là, c'était autre chose. Mis à part leur taille avoisinante aux yeux des enfants, ce qui était particulier chez une jeune femme, ils avaient une couleur encore plus particulière : rouge. Leurs pupilles fixaient le jeune aubergiste et il avait le sentiment qu'un regard aurait pu mettre mal à l'aise n'importe qui si il s'attardait trop sur lui. Quelques mèches en dégradé affinaient le visage qui était aussi composé d'un nez mutin et d'une jolie bouche, le tout sans maquillage. D'ailleurs, l'intérêt de cosmétiques n'y était pas : tout cela était parfait sans.

Elle portait une robe chinoise noire aux coutures rouges et aux manches en frou-frou, avec des mules laquées assorties. La demoiselle avait la carrure pour porter ce genre de choses, même si c'était étrange de voir une kunoichi avec un look si soignée. Elle était très mince, presque trop même, mais elle avait tout de même des formes. Voir une femme de ce type était rare et on pouvait se dire qu'elle était fragile tellement elle était pâle et fine… Dans ce monde, une fille avec une telle constitution ne faisait pas long feu. (3)

En même temps, la plupart des gens entraînés avaient appris à voir au-delà des apparences.

Mais l'attraction de cette fille n'était pas causée par sa beauté. Si elle avait été un peu moins jolie, elle aurait quand même causé cette impression aux gens qui la voyaient. Il y avait en elle quelque chose de différent, mais dans le bon sens. Quelque chose qui ne faisait pas peur ou qui ne paraissait pas bizarre, mais qui donnait envie à chacun de venir vers elle et de lui parler. On savait qu'elle ne ferait pas d'autre geste qu'un sourire amical, une poignée de paroles et une mimique enfantine. C'était ça. Personne ne la connaissait, mais tout le monde s'attachait à elle. C'était ce que l'aubergiste avait compris. D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'était fait prendre, comme tout le monde.

-Heu, dites-moi, miss, si vous repartez un jour, vous pourrez repasser à mon auberge. Je vous offrirais une petite balade en tête-à-tête, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

C'était ridicule comme proposition, mais c'était tout ce que le jeune homme avait trouvé. Il avait vraiment envie de rester avec cette fille. Mais en même temps, elle le troublait complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui montrer directement le chemin ? Une carte aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire, mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé.

-Sumimase… Ce ne sera pas possible, Ojisan.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

La jeune fille se retourna et marche vers une falaise tout près de là. A partir de là, l'aubergiste se retrouva dans un rêve éveillé. La demoiselle marcha et s'arrêta tout près de la côte. Quelques cailloux tombèrent en produisant un bruit semblable à un effritement. Une rafale de vent projeta ses longs cheveux sur son visage et elle dû se retourner pour éviter de les avoir dans la figure. C'était comme un ange, mais sans les ailes et l'auréole.

-… Mon cœur est déjà pris.

Tout se passa très vite. La demoiselle d'apparence si fragile, si douce, fit une roulade spectaculaire car sans aucun élan et très haute, pour tomber dans le vide. Pas à la manière d'une pierre qu'on aurait jeté, mais d'une manière gracieuse, les bras tendus en avant, le visage empli de sérénité. L'homme mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis il s'élança à l'endroit de la chute. Pourtant, il aurait juré que tout était voulu pour le faire paniquer pour rien.

Il ne sut jamais si c'était voulu, mais la jeune fille atterrit aussi doucement qu'une feuille d'arbre. Ce n'était pas que spectaculaire, c'était aussi effrayant. Normalement, n'importe qui se serait écrasé par terre vu la manière dont elle avait sauté. Mais non. Cette agilité semblait à toutes épreuves.

Elle releva la tête et fit un grand signe de la main à l'aubergiste toujours effaré. Tout sourire, comme si le fait de sauter d'une colline d'une hauteur vertigineuse était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle se mit à courir à une vitesse tout aussi impressionnante. L'aubergiste était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu les troupes d'élites courir aussi vite lorsqu'il les voyait s'entraîner sur les plaines près de l'auberge. C'était effarant, vraiment.

Lorsque, le soir de la même journée, l'aubergiste écrivit à son fils pour prendre des nouvelles de lui, il ne manqua pas de raconter ce qu'il avait vu :

_« Mon fils, toi qui va bientôt faire parti des troupes de l'ANBU, je voulais savoir si sauter de la falaise ou je t'emmenais avec ta mère lorsque tu était petit et se réceptionner en douceur est possible pour tes futurs collègues. Une fille de ton âge l'a fait aujourd'hui même. Elle est sauté sans élan en faisant une roulade et elle a atterri en bas comme si de rien n'était. C'était incroyable, on aurait dit un ange…Je me demande comment elle a fait ça. _

_Ce n'est pas tout ! Après sa réception, elle s'est relevé, candide, et elle s'est mis à courir à une vitesse !.. Je ne sais même pas si une fois que tu seras ANBU, tu pourras faire ça ! J'ai pu à peine la suivre des yeux…_

_On aurait dit…Un chat._

_Je n'ai pas retenu son nom. Elle me l'a dit et je l'ai marqué dans mes registres, mais il s'est sans doute perdu._

_Une bien charmante demoiselle… Mais elle avait une curieuse manie : elle se passait souvent la main dans les cheveux, mais à la manière des félins qui se passent la patte derrière les oreilles. »_

: Et là je dis merci au traducteur de noms ( bidon, je vous l'accorde ) du français au japonais, sinon je serais encore là à chercher un nom XD

: Hem, je m'excuse pour ceux qui liraient ces lignes, mais soit c'est vrai, soit c'est moi qui suit mal tombé à chaque fois… XO

: La prochaine fois que matez un épisode de Naruto, regardez la taille des filles.Vous vous apercevrez que c'est un des seuls mangas qui présente des femmes aux proportions un tant soit peu censées ;)

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Pour info, le nom de la demoiselle ne sera dévoilée que dans 1 ou 2 chapitres ( j'aime faire chier :X ) et l'aubergiste ne réapparaît pas. C'était juste pour donner un avis extérieur de cette blonde.

Enfin vous devez bien en avoir un aussi, donc reviews onegai :D


End file.
